Spaceship Butler
by epixScott1
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Timmy Turner ends up being a butler to Princess Mandie because of Mark saying that Timmy is him and not wanting to get killed by Princess Mandie Timmy agree to be her Bulter for her spaceship. How will this go for Timmy in the hands of Princess Mandie or will there be some strange feeling between the two.
1. Princess Mandie

(Author Note: this a bit AU if Princess Mandie came after Mark in Timmy teen years and I might change the rating if I thought of a good chapter anyway enjoy this story,)

On a warm summer night in Dimmesdale sixteen-year-old Timmy Turner is walking back home after coming from the movie theater watching the latest Crash Nubla movie with his friend Aj. Timmy wore a pink hoodie, white shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black converse, and same old pink hat; Timmy still has his famous size buck teeth when he was a kid. Timmy even got his godparents Cosmo and Wanda they were are off on their wedding anniversary on a fairy cruise ship for a few days, and his parents went to pencil convection in Las Vegas that his dad was dying to see and his mom wasn't too thrilled about as he was. For Timmy, he had the whole for the two weeks since he too old for a babysitter, so his parents didn't hire Vicky to much of Timmy delight.

"This is great two weeks alone at my house sucks that Wanda and Cosmo went on that cruise ship but good for them. As for me, I'll kick back on the couch with no worries in the world," Timmy thought he happily whistled as he walks back home.

Up in space, a Yugopotamia spaceship race toward earth in full speed inside of the ship is Mark Chang freaking out and running around the ship.

"That hideous woman is going to find me at any minute I gotta get to earth mightiest warrior to help me," said Mark

Mark flies his ship into earth atmosphere than a long blue and white ship flies past mars and fellow mark ship to earth.

Back on Earth Timmy made to his house as he unlocks the front door Mark shipped lands on Timmy front yard, Mark comes out of the ship screaming his head off and coming up to Timmy.

"Timmy you got to help me out!" shouted Mark

Timmy put his hand over Mark's mouth and shush him "shut up Mark you're going to wake the whole neighborhood up, and they'll see an alien spaceship parked on my front lawn with a green alien screaming," Timmy removes his hand from Mark's mouth.

"But I'm in danger, and I need your help and your fairies,"

"Cosmo and Wanda are on their wedding anniversary they won't be back in a couple of days, but I can still help so what wrong?"

"An ugly beast is after me,"

"What did you do Mark?"

"I didn't do anything it's my stupid parent's fault,"

Timmy see a couple of the neighbor's house lights turn on "how about you tell me about it somewhere more safe to talk,"

"Okay, I got the perfect place,"

Timmy and Mark enter Mark ship as they fly out of Timmy front lawn and they fly to the city dump Mark, and Timmy get out of the vessels Timmy plugged his nose from the dump smell, and Mark breathes it in.

"What a beautiful place," said Mark

"Yeah, it's gorgeous now tell me what made you come to earth Mark?"

"My parents force me to be a marriage with an ugly girl that goes by the name Princess Mandie see for yourself," Mark pulls out a hologram of Princess Mandie.

Timmy jaw hit the floor "are you kidding me, Mark, she is smoking hot,"

"No, she isn't Timmy she is disgusting looking, and my true love is Vicky she is so rad I wanted to go out with her instead of marrying Princess Mandie,"

"Whatever floats your boat dude,"

"Timmy you got to hide me from her at all cost,"

"Why don't you just make yourself a disguise from your Fake-i-fier?"

"Your brilliant Timmy,"

Timmy pulled out his phone search a random image of a guy and found a picture "what about this," Timmy shows Mark an image of an early twenties long blonde hair guy wearing a green striped shirt, khaki pants, and brown sandals.

"Hm I'll give a try," Mark used his Fake-i-fier to turn into the image that Timmy showed him Mark looked at his new body "this body feels weird Timmy,"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it,"

Then the blue and white shipped arrive in eath and float over the dump that Timmy and Mark are standing in.

Mark looked scared "oh no she here,"

"Mark just relax you're in a disguise she won't recognize you,"

Princess Mandie comes down from her the ship in from a beam and lands in front of Timmy and Mark she pulls out a flaming sword.

"Alright, humans did you see a Yugopotamia around in this dump of a planet," said Princess Mandie

"No, we haven't right buddy," Timmy elbowed Mark's arm.

Mark felt petrified as Mandie stares him down in a panic he grabs Timmy and throws him down to the ground next to Mandie and points at him.

"He's the Yugopotamia your looking for!" Mark shouted

"What!" Timmy say in shock

"It's true why would any human have those size teeth of his,"

"You're right human nice try Mark in your ridiculous disguise of a bucktooth human teen," said Princess Mandie she grabs the back collar of Timmy shirt

"Wait I'm not Mark that blonde guy is I'm human," Timmy pleads to Princess Mandie.

"Shut up Mark," Princess Mandie speaks into a wrist device "beam us up," the ships beam up Timmy and Princess Mandie.

"Mark I'm going kick your sorry ass for this you asshole!" Timmy shouted out of angry

Timmy and Mandie get into the ship, and the ship flies out of earth Mark looked joyful with Princess Manide gone.

"I'm sure Timmy can handle himself, and that he won't stay too mad, he is a great guy for helping me," Mark thought.


	2. I AM NOT MARK!

Out in space, Mandie stopped her spaceship near Mars as she confronts Timmy on the bridge of the ship which she still believes that he is still Mark in a human disguise.

"Mark get out of that human form right now it's getting old," Mandie demand

"For the fifth time I am not Mark you got the wrong person Mandie," said Timmy

"I grow tired of this game your playing at," Mandie picks up Timmy by his Hoodie and gets into his face "if you do not change back in the next minute Mark I will skin you alive you asshole,"

"I got to think of something fast, or I'm dead," Timmy thought

"I'm waiting,"

"All right, I'll change back just put me do okay,"

"Good was that so hard," Mandie puts Timmy back on his feet

Timmy made shift kick to Mandie left knee with her distracted Timmy runs out of the bridge at full speed Mandie recovers and grabs her flame sword from a holodeck.

"MARK!" Mandie shouted in anger as she gives chase to Timmy

Timmy runs down the ship hallway fearing for his life if Mandie catches up to him he won't live to see his next birthday.

"This spaceship must have some escape pod in it all alien ships in sci-fi movies has one I'll find one and get the hell back to earth," Timmy thought.

Timmy open randoms doors that have a button next to find an escape pod he comes to one room that was a storage room of food and drinks, the next is a barroom full of alien alcohol, and third room had weight equipment in it.

"How big is this ship," Timmy thought

"There you are!"

Timmy turns around to see Mandie as angry as hell she is holding on to her sword tightly in her hands as she comes after Timmy.

"Crap," Timmy looked behind him to find a sign above a room that says Mandie weapons Timmy quickly go inside of the room and moves a desk near him in front of the door considers then a lock, and he locks the door.

Timmy looked around Mandie room to see large and small alien guns hanging on the walls with some other weapons hanging as well. Then Timmy heard chopping noise he turns around to see Mandie chopping the door down with her sword to get inside.

"Holy shit she could get in the room any second now I need something to defend myself," Timmy looks up to see some weird ray gun, and he grabs it

Mandie finally gets in the room to see Timmy holding the lighting gun, "what planning to do with that, Mark?"

Timmy aims the ray gun at Mandie "Listen I don't want to hurt you just take me back to my home okay," Timmy was shaking a bit will holding the gun

Mandie laughs "do you not realize the gun is not even loaded Mark or even on,"

Timmy looked at the arm to see Mandie is right about the gun don't have ammo or wasn't on.

Mandie steps closer to Timmy knocking the gun out his hand while backing up to a corner Timmy fell backward and scrap his hand getting a bit of cut that bleeds a little.

Mandie notices Timmy blood "wait a minute Yugopotamia don't have red blood that means your not Mark,"

Timmy gets up "finally I been trying to tell you that Marks is back on the earth now can you take me back home,"

Mandie sent Timmy a death look that made him quiet before storming out of the weapon room.

"This isn't going to end well," Timmy thought as he fellow her

Timmy fellow Mandie to the ship cockpit as she starts to press a couple of buttons angrily.

"Mandie what are you doing are you taking me back home," said Timmy

"Home ha there won't be a home for you as I blow up that planet with Mark in it," Mandie press the silver button and large ray guns comes out of the ship and aim at earth

"What you can't blow up my planet just to kill one guy,"

"So what I'm a princess I could do whatever I want."

"Aren't you and Mark suppose to be all lovey-dovey when getting married,"

"I was until that Mark left me at the altar and to go after some girl Vicky that bastard is going to pay for embarrassing me in front of family and friends and breaking my heart," a single tear roll down from her eye

"I knew that dumbass has something to do with this then his parents," Timmy thought, and he said to Mandie "please don't blow up my planet,"

"Why should I?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do,"

Mandie get up from the controls "anything you say?"

"Anything you name it,"

Mandie thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea "okay then I go something to I want you to do exchange not blowing up your planet,"

"And that would be?"

"See my old spaceship butler robot has finally broken down and cost tons of money to get one,"

"So you want me to get you a new one,"

"No, I want you to become my new butler for my ship,"

"What," that was the only thing that Timmy could say as he was speechless

"That offer you become my spaceship butler exchange I won't blow up your planet," Mandie then smile

"What do I have to do?"

"It's an easy job all you have to just clean, organize, fix, and take care of my ship also do whatever I say,"

"Jeez this like a space version of Vicky but much hotter and has an angry issue," Timmy thought

"Do we have a deal or not human?"

"They're not much choice in the matter so yes I'll be your butler,"

"Wise choice," Mandie hits a blue button, and the ray gun returns into the ship "now I will show you around your new job,"


	3. Bomb Collar

Mandie shows Timmy around her ship for his new butler job as an exchange for Mandie not blowing up his planet Timmy is not too thrilled about the situation has forced to be in and expecting anything like this tonight.

"I got to find a way off this ship and away from this amazon alien," Timmy thought.

Mandie shows Timmy a couple of the ships room they stopped by to the bathroom of the ship it had pink and white tiles, and white walls. The bathroom had futuristic showers, toilet, sink, and giant floating mirror.

"This the bathroom where you'll be cleaning from time to time you can use, but you must clean the bathroom after yourself. Also, there is a lock on the door, so I don't have you peeking at me while I'm taking a shower," said Mandie

"Hey I'm not a pervert," said Timmy

"Sure you are human,"

"And my name is Timmy,"

"Whatever let's move on,"

Timmy fellowed Mandie around the ship to learn the layout and more rooms like the engine room, entrainment room, supply room, the kitchen and they stopped by Mandie room. Her room was like a mixture of both cute stuff like stuff alien toys poster of intergalactic boybands and violent stuff like Ax guitar with spikes on it and a spiked high heel shoes.

"This my room where you have to make up my bed, dust the room, and I always want my room speck and clean,"

it,"

Mandie shows Timmy to the last room she opens it up to reveal a small bedroom with a small bed, nightstand, lamp, a closet, small futuristic TV and a dresser underneath the TV.

"This will be your room it was supposed to be Mark when I capture but see there was a change of plan," Mandie clutch her hands into fists in anger.

"Huh again I don't see you getting a bigger room then Mark room if guys were getting married?" said Timmy

"Shut up human anyway you Butler uniform is in the closet,"

"Does it fit me?"

"It'll adjust to the use size so yes and 'you'll be starting tomorrow 'I'll put a list of things you need to do next to the door of your room,"

"And how long do I have to be your butler I got a life back on earth, you know?"

"Until feel like your service is finished human,"

"That doesn't actually answer my question,"

"Either stopping asking question or I'll shove my foot up your ass,"

"Alright I'll stop," Timmy rolls his eyes "this girl is like times worse then Vicky,"

"One last thing," Mandie pulls out a silver and black collar with a red light to the right side, and she puts around Timmy's neck.

"What the hell is this!?"

"It bomb collar it supposes to be for Mark I didn't want to waste the bomb explode if you try to kill me, escape from me, and if get me very annoyed I got the trigger to the collar is well hidden so don't you think you can find and deactivate the bomb,"

"Isn't this a bit extreme It's like got anywhere else to go, Mandie,"

"I can't be too careful now excuse me. I have to make a drink for myself, which will be one of your jobs," Mandie walks off to the bar of the ship.

Timmy goes to his new room and lays in his bed as feel both tried and anger from this night.

"This fucking sucks I'm stuck being a butler to crazy alien princess for god knows with a bomb on my neck, when I find Mark I'll run over that green bastard with steam roller," Timmy then punch his pillow in angry then took a breather "I need calm down if ever want to get out of here I wonder what's my uniform is going to be like,"

Timmy goes to the closest to find a black and white butler uniform with a little yellow star on the right pocket of the coat, black pants, white socks, black shoes, and grey tie.

"Hm, I thought it looked a bit more science fiction whatever,"

Then Timmy phone buzzed he pulled it out to see it was still working even in outer space.

"I wonder if this ship has WiFi?"

Timmy looked at his phone WiFi with a bunch of weird symbols under the WiFi he presses the symbols, and he got WiFi however Timmy phone obtained news and messages from different numbers and unknown sources that he 'did not know.

"Better check them out tomorrow,"

Timmy takes off his shoes, jacket, and pants he places his wallet and phone on the nightstand Timmy goes into the cover in his bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be the first day as a butler hopeful it 'doesn't suck," Timmy then close his eyes and fall asleep.


	4. First Day On The Job

After about eight hours of sleep, Timmy gets woken up by the sound of an alarm Timmy looked around to find one on his nightstand Timmy turns the signal off.

"How did this thing get into my room?" Timmy thought he gets out of his bed and grabbed his butler uniform from the closest.

Timmy gets out of his room to find a note next to the doorframe, and Timmy reads it.

"Dear Timmy I have put an alarm in your room during your sleep. I also got you a toothbrush, soap, and towel that you will use in the bathroom. Anyway for your job today you will have to restock the bar, fix me up until lunch and dinner, replace the lights in the weapon room, do the laundry, and tidying up my room I expect them to be done. From Mandie,"

"Okay these chores seem easy to do from looked of it," Timmy thought

Timmy goes to the bathroom to clean himself and brush his teeth then Timmy put on his butler uniform ready for his first day on his new job. Timmy first starts on doing the laundry; it was reasonably similar to washing clothes back on earth as the ship washer and dryer was the same in his house. Then Timmy restocks the bar he had to go to the storage room in the ship to find the alcohol that needs to be restocked.

"Men how much alcohol can Mandie drink she put Charley Harper to shame," Timmy thought as he carries the alcohol to the ship bar and restocks it

, Timmy, then clean up Mandie room making it spotless next was making Mandie lunch he goes to the ship kitchen to see Mandie already there reading something on her phone and Timmy approach her.

"Mandie," said Timmy

"It's not Mandie for you since your my butler you'll be calling me either princess or Ms. from this day forward got it," said Mandie

Timmy rolls his eyes " fine PRINCESS what do you like to eat,"

"I got I can't think of anything right now how about you surprise me on what food you are going to give me,"

"You do know I got no idea what type of food you eat, right?"

Mandie groans "just use the MR. Cooker in the kitchen to make me lunch I couldn't be too hard for you human,"

Timmy goes into the kitchen to find a silver device that looks like a microwave that says, " 3005." Timmy sees a bunch images of exotic food next to door Timmy looked at one alien food that looks like a red and yellow roasted chicken with a couple of mushrooms growing out of it. Timmy press it and about one minute the exotic food popped inside of the and a door opens up allowing Timmy to get the food. He grabbed the food and walked over to the princess he puts right in front of her who raise an eyebrow to Timmy.

"What?" said Timmy

"Where is my drink that comes with it?" said Mandie

"You didn't ask for one,"

"Now I am telling you now go get me a bottle of lopin in the fridge it's the bottle with a green liquid inside of it,"

Timmy goes to the refrigerator and finds Mandie drink he grabs then opens the bottle incase Mandie wanted him to open the bottle.

"Jeez she probably a spoiled brat back on her planet," Timmy thought as didn't notice the loose floor tile as trips on it and the drink splash on Mandie clothes "oh shit,"

Mandie looked angry as her left eye twitches in upset she looked a Timmy as he shows an innocent smile.

"You better go get me a set of new clothes and put them in my room if you don't in the next 3 minutes I'm going to rip your arms out and watch you bleed on my floor," said Manide

"Got it, princess," Timmy quickly gets up from the floor and goes to the laundry

while Mandie grabbed her lunch and ate the whole thing in one bite "at least, he got me something good to eat,"

After the whole lunch disaster, Mandie returns to her room to find the clean clothes that Timmy left for her she changes out of her stained clothes changes into the clean one. Mandie pulled out her phone and lay down on her bed, thinking to herself.

"That human is an idiot, but he is useful sorta," then Mandie receives a text from her phone, and she smiled

The text says "Mandie want to have some fun tonight?" with a smiling face at the end of it

"Hell yeah I need to release some pent up anger from the past couple of days," Mandie texted

"Cool meet me on planet XJ23 I heard there were some crazy animal life that we could totally kill,"

"Could drink and chat afterward?"

"Sure,"

"Then I'm in,"

"Don't keep me waiting," Mandie and her friend stopped texting

"Tonight is going to be fun," Mandie thought


	5. Mandie Friend

Mandie flew the ship to the planet XJ23 a desert planet with black sand and orange skies Mandie lands her ship on the planet surface Timmy walks up to Mandie.

"So Princess why are we on this planet?" said Timmy

"Well human I am meeting a friend of this planet to hangout which you will have to cook both our dinner for the night," said Mandie

"Who is this friend of yours,"

"My friend is the general of her uncle army on her planet,"

"Woah she must be very tough,"

"She is that why we're friends I'm dangerous and she tough we go together like floperin and cololin in a sandwich,"

"Yeah whatever those are," Timmy thought to himself

Then a gold, red and blue painted spaceship lands next to Mandie ship a person comes out of the vessel, and it knocks on the ship Mandie looks out of the ship window to see it was her friend.

"Butler go open the door my friend has arrived and do not take your time getting the door open," said Mandie

Timmy walks to the main ship door he presses a button next to the doors to open up Mandie friend comes inside. Timmy sees Mandie friend is tall red skin alien, with bright yellow eyes, a scorpion tail, Mandie friend, wore all black clothes she wore a leather jacket, tank top, tight pants, black combat boots, and military cap. The women look down to see Timmy, and she smiles.

"And who you might be?" said Mandie friend

"I'm the ship new butler Timmy, and you must be Manide friend,"

"Correct can you take me to her cute," she flashes a flirty smile

"Of course," Timmy tries to not blush in front of the women

Timmy brings the women to Mandie the two of them squee then hug each other than let go.

"Mandie it's has been too long," said the women

"Same here Arled how your army been doing for this past month?" said Mandie

"Oh, we stopped some pesky civilians that took over a city because of some stupid land that they say it was a holy place for them even though it BS as that land belongs to the king."

"Oh did you guys used the prototype tanks?"

"Yep once the missiles explode on those fools they turned into ashes in mere seconds,"

"That sounds brutal and cool at the same time,"

"Might ask Mandie where did you find this cute servant," Arled proceed to bend down and pinches Timmy's cheeks

"Oh, I got him from a primitive planet he agrees to be the ship new butler exchange I won't blow up his planet,

"Why would you do that anyway," Arled stopped pinching Timmy checks

"Mark the guy I'm supposed to be marrying left me to date some human girl on that planet, and I wanted to blow him and the planet up,"

"I knew that asshole is a cheater that moment I saw him, but at least you got this adorable butler around your ship.

Timmy tries to talk, but he was speechless at the moment as the Arled kept calling him cute granted Timmy never been hit on by alien before so he couldn't find the right words to say Mandie just rolls her eyes.

"Come on Arled let's kill the wildlife on this planet," said Mandie

"Alright Mandie the rocket launchers are outside," said Alred

Right before they walked out of the ship Mandie stop and told Timmy "cook us our dinner while we are out and you finished for the day,"

"Okay, princess,"

Mandie and Alred see a sizeable green chest on the ground Alred open up to reveal two blue rectangle-shaped rocket launchers with laser sights on the end of them the two alien girls grabbed them from the chest.

"Where did you get these awesome toys Alred?" said Manide

"From a great weapon dealer on pontol first moon," said Alred

"So where the wildlife at?"

"Their underground I got the perfect way to get them up here," Alred made a high pitch scream into the air.

Then the ground rumbles tons of beetles about the size of a lion comes out the ground Mandie, and Alred fired their rockets at the alien bugs blowing them up into a million pieces.

"This is going to be fucking fun!" Mandie yelled shooting more rockets at the bugs

After fours of killing alien beetles, Mandie and Alred return to the ship ready for dinner to be served to them.

"I think we wiped the wildlife on this planet?" said Alred

"Who cares they were just ugly ass bugs," said Mandie

Mandie and Alred come to the kitchen to find their dinner to be two grilled worms with white rice all over it.

"yum golloxve my favorite," said Alred licking her lips

"Not my favorite but it does have a great taste,"

Mandie and Alred ate their lunch they went over to the ship bar they grabbed themselves a couple of beer and they talking to each other.

"It has been a blast Alred I need this after these few days,"

"I'm glad to be at service Mandie, by the way, if you get tired of that butler can I have him?"

"What is with you and that human tonight you have been calling him cute and adorable?"

"I can't help it he just so cute, that reason why made that offer to him, right?"

"Please no I just want someone to clean my ship, and that is all," Mandie drinks her drink

"Huh, and you don't think he's not cute at all?"

"No to me he just inferior creature on my ship,"

"Sure he is," Alred raises an eyebrow

"Whatever Alred,"

"Girl you are going to be stubborn till the end," Alred chugs her drink

Timmy is his room flipping channels on his TV while thinking about his first day on the job.

"Alright so far Mandie hasn't killed me with the bomb on my neck that good and hot alien general hit on me I say this day went great," Timmy thought

Timmy stops changing channels when he sees a picture of Mark on the news segment about him being missing and his parents are worried.

"Oh yeah I got to find a way off this ship so I can go back to earth and beat that slimy bastard for getting me into this mess; and what the hell is he doing on earth right now?"


	6. Meanwhile On Earth

2 DAYS LATER

Back on Earth in the residence of the Valentines, a 21-year-old was sitting on a recliner chair watching Tv and was not in a happy mood. This is Vicky Valentine she still had ponytail hairstyle, she wore a green hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and she got her earpiece that has crossbones earrings in her ears. Vicky could still her sister crying in her room and Vicky turn the volume up on the TV trying not to listen to her sister crying.

"This is just great Tootie been in her room all ever since Timmy suddenly vanished and she won't stop crying she kept telling people that some crazy person kidnaped Timmy. I do not even know how she came up with that idea. The only thing worse is some creep won't leave me the hell alone,"

Then Vicky's front door ring and Vicky goes to the front door she opens it to see Mark in his human disguise and holding a rose in his left hand Mark smiled, and Vicky frowns.

"Vicky I came to your house once again to ask you on a date for tonight," said Mark

"For the last time, I say no,"

"But I bought this rose as a token of our love on this planet and far beyond the stars,"

Vicky rolls her eyes "get the hell off of my porch NOW!" Vicky shouted

Mark gets on his knees "please I'll do anything for you if it means I get a date with you,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything,"

"Hm, how about you go play in traffic and then go fight a bear then I'll go on a date with you,"

Mark smile widen "sure I'll make your two requests with ease Vicky," Mark ran off of Vick porch

"Dumbass," Vicky thought as slam the door closed and locks it

Vicky returns to her chair, trying to her base to focus on the TV and not Tootie crying for Timmy.

"I swear if that twerp is pulling a prank on me by disappearing and sending Mark to me. If so then I'll smack the test of that twerp's mouth for this," Vicky bowl her fist

"TIMMY WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!" Tootie scream

"SHUT UP TOOTIE!" Vicky scream at Tootie rubbing her temple as she is getting a headache from Tootie crying hoping for something to put her out of her misery

In space on Mandie spaceship, Timmy has finished cleaning the bathroom as she turns the corner to her Mandie talking to someone on her phone and Timmy listens to her conversation without being noticed.

"Yes I'll come to the Flort Market in four hours I'll have the money from my brother for the product," said Mandie

"Excellent you, your father, and your mother are going to enjoy this product to your full extent," said the caller

"In your case you better hope is true," Mandie end the call

Timmy comes up with an idea "Market maybe there something at that place I can find a way to take this bomb collar off and get back home to Earth. I better not let Mandie give the idea of my escape, or I'll be headless butler," Timmy gulp as he gets back to work.


	7. Flort Market

Mandie and Timmy arrived at the planet Tonomy where there was a bunch of other spaceships parked next to dozens of tents and stands with a huge billboard that says "Flort Market." Timmy and Mandie step out of the ship Mandie carries around a laser gun on her waist as for Timmy he doesn't have any weapons on him.

"Why I don't I have a gun?" said Timmy

"Because I don't trust a monkey-like you to carry a weapon that you could try to kill me," said Mandie

Timmy rolls his eyes "whatever,"

"And one last thing if you try to escape me while we're on this planet you know what's going to happen to your head,"

"It'll blow up,"

"Good now follow me, servant,"

Mandie and Timmy enter the market Timmy see a dozen aliens in all shapes and sizes are either selling or buying at the market. Timmy saw a giant tree alien purchasing a bag of mushrooms from a mole man then he sees a purple dwarf carrying a large sword on his back.

"So who made this market Ms.?" said Timmy

"A bunch of low lives made this place to sell their junk to people, and many more people come to this place to sell anything legal and illegal in this galaxy," said Mandie

"So what are you buying?"

"That's none of your business butler boy,"

Timmy and Mandie come to a grey, and red tent stepping out of it was a sickly alien wearing a black cloak over him and holding a cane with his right hand.

"Princess Mandie is that you?" said the alien

"Yes and you must be the seller," said Mandie

"Of course I got the product that you and your family wanted to buy from you,"

"And I got the credit for it,"

"Excellent," the seller sees Timmy "we must do this transaction inside alone without your servant,"

"Fine," Mandie turn her attention to Timmy "you stay here if I notice you trying to escape from me you'll die in the most horribly,"

Mandie and the seller go inside of the tent seeing his opportunity to find a way to get the bomb off his neck he looked around to find anything that could remove it. Timmy sees a robot with a yellow smiley face in a stand selling gadgets to a couple of aliens.

"That's it," Timmy thought

Timmy looked back to see Mandie looking, and she wasn't so Timmy goes to the stand and approach the robot.

"How can I help you, my child," said the robot with a cheerful voice

"Yes do you have something to remove bombs from people neck?" said Timmy

"Why yes, I do I a couple of different model for gadgets to removes all kinds of bombs,"

"Great I can I have one please,"

"Of course for 500 to 10,000 credits,"

"Um about you sell one to me for free,"

"Why would I do that? I need the money for bills and babes,"

"See I'm forced to be a servant to a crazy princess, and I want to go home can you please give me one,"

"tough break kid I need the money to get all kinds of girls,"

"For a robot with a happy face, you're a real asshole you know that,"

"I heard worse insult kids no buy something or get the hell away from here,"

Timmy flips off the robot as he goes somewhere else to find something to take the bombs off of his neck until the gun fired at Mandie tent Timmy hurry back to see Mandie coming out of the canvas with a silver case with one hand and the other is a recently fired ray gun.

"What the fuck happened in there!" said Timmy

"That slime thought he could back out on our deal and try to kill me ha show him now get back to the ship butler now," said Mandie who started to run

Timmy looked to see two big and bulky owl aliens stepping and coming toward him "oh shit," Timmy runs to the ship with Mandie

Mandie fires her laser back at the owl aliens but they bounce off the alien's body Timmy sees the smiley robot trying to hit on a bug girl alien Timmy grabs him and pushes him into the owl aliens making them fall to the ground.

"Organic biz off," the robot shouted at Timmy

"Good thinking human," said Mandie

Mandie and Timmy made back to the ship Mandie gets the vessel off the ground and flies out of the planet then she laughs

"What a thrill," said Mandie

Timmy looks at the planet as they flew away from it "there goes my way back home," Timmy thought to get feeling of depression of not seeing his home planet again.

Late at night, Mandie made a call to her mother about getting the package they wanted and she feeling delighted.

"Mother I got the package,"

"Well done Mandie you didn't have trouble getting it?"

"No,"

"Good once you bring the package to us we'll be the most dangerous species in the galaxy and no one could stop us,"

"Then we'll rule this galaxy with an iron fest,"

"Yes, we will dear yes we will,"


	8. Powers?

Timmy was in Mandie's room cleaning it for one of his chores he had to for the day after making up Mandie bed Timmy sats on it thinking a way he can get back to his home planet and away from Mandie.

"I got to find a way off this ship and get rid of this bomb," Timmy thought he looked around the room to find something that could be the remote to Timmy bomb, but sadly he couldn't figure which items that could be the remote he looks down on the floor and sighs "I'll never get home at this rate I better by my time until Mandie slips up,"

Timmy finds a bottle that had a liquid that looks like water on Mandie's dresser, and he goes up to it.

"I could use something to drink to relax me I'm sure Mandie don't mind if I get a sip of this," Timmy thought

Timmy opens the bottle up and drinks the liquid Mandie gets into her room and see Timmy drinking the liquid she quickly ran up to him and snatch it from him.

"What have you done you fool," said Mandie looking furious at Timmy

"What are talking about it just a drink," said Timmy

Timmy then felt his body started to shut itself down in a few seconds Timmy then collapse on the floor and passed out Mandie sighs.

"I thought this would be an easy task," Mandie thought before carrying Timmy out of her room.

Timmy wakes up in his room with Mandie waiting on a chair reading a weapon magazine, and she sees Timmy getting up from his bed she put the magazine down.

"What happened?" said Timmy rubbing his forward head

"You drank a potent chemical that was in the package that I was carrying, and you passed out I'm surprised that you're alive right now," said Mandie

"Then what the effect of the chemical?"

"It is supposed to make the user have a unique power that it wakens inside of them that why it is important to my family and me luckily there five left in the suitcase,"

"Then why did you take it out,"

"To see what it looks like I just put down for a second if I would have to know if you are going to drink I could have put back in the case,"

"Sorry,"

"I don't need your apology, for now, we get to my home planet I'll get the best scientist on the planet to see what the chemical does to your body,"

"Does it involves needles?"

"Yes," Mandie gets up from her chair head toward Timmy door "pull yourself together and get back to your job I'll be in my room getting some angry out," Mandie left Timmy room

"I wonder what power I'll get?" Timmy thought


	9. Invasion

Mandie flys her ship back to her home planet with the chemicals that she and her family are going to use. In the kitchen, Timmy is trying to use his powers he got from the compound to work in attempting to lift a cup up off of a table and in the air with his mind.

"Maybe if I imagine the cup was floating then maybe my powers is going to work," Timmy thought as does that only for the cup not even floating an inch off the table "dang I should ask Mandie more about the chemical powers,"

Timmy walks into the cockpit of the ship to see Mandie turning the vessel to the left to avoid an asteroid she then notices Timmy in the cockpit.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking my lunch butler?" said Mandie

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you more about my powers and how long until it shows up," said Timmy

"For your powers, I don't know when they'll come they could come in a few minutes, days or even months for them to come to you,"

"Why is that?"

"It was supposed to be used for my spices, not yours,"

"Oh,"

"If you don't have any more useless question I suggest you go get started on my lunch,"

Mandie turns her attention back to space as she smiles as she sees her home planet Yugopotamia insight, but then she also saw about a dozen warships near her planet.

"Looked at the size of those ships," said Timmy

"Shut up, human! Why the hell are their warships doing near my planet?"

Then Mandie phone started to ring she answer the call, and it was from her mother Mandie could hear gunfire in the background.

"Mother what's going on ?" said Mandie

"The Yaranger is invading us, Mandie," said Mandie mother

"I thought we wiped those pathetic race off the planet,"

"It seems that we misjudge, where are you, Mandie,"

"Outside of Yugopotamia next to the Yaranger warships,"

"Listen I need you to fly as you can away from the planet with the chemical and don't get anywhere near a Yaranger ship,"

"What, m=Mother! you cannot be serious I'll come to down to my planet and kill as many Yaranger I could find,"

"Mandie!" her mother shouted "in case something happens to me, your father and your brother in this war then you'll be our planet, last leader and I need you to get out of here do you understand,"

Mandie was silent and then answered "yes mother,"

Then Mandie's mother hangs up the phone, and Mandie flies the ship away from her planet and the warships as fast as she could.

"That was rough, how is Mandie taking this event," Timmy thought as he quietly gets out of the cockpit and started Mandie lunch.

In the evening Timmy finished his daily duties for the day as he goes back to his room he sees Mandie's door was open and he sees Mandie on her bed sighing and trying not to cry.

"Men I feel bad for her even if she is a bitch," Timmy thought and took a deep breath, "I'm going to regret this,"

Timmy walks into Mandie's room, and she looks up from the floor at him; she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here human?" said Mandie trying to act like her usual self

"I came to see how are you doing," said Timmy

"I'm fine now get out,"

"No your not you're trying not to cry,"

"Please I'm a warrior princess I don't cry at nothing,"

"Not even your home planet getting take over," Mandie was silent for a moment Timmy slowly sits next to Mandie "look it's okay to tell me how you are really feeling,"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Well back on my planet when someone is upset or sad they talk to someone to feel better and other ways,"

"The others way?"

Timmy extend his arms "a hug,"

"Hug? What the Zork is a hug,"

"This is gonna get me to kill," Timmy thought then he hugs Mandie to her surprise, "this is a hug,"

Mandie didn't know what to do, and both of them were blushing Mandie gives and hugs Timmy back.

Mandie whisper into Timmy's ear "if you tell anyone this I'll rip you from limb to limb,"

"I won't Mandie," Timmy whisper back

Later in the evening, Timmy was making himself a sandwich while Mandie took a nap while making his sandwich a jar of red sauce was falling off the counter Timmy tries to catch before smashing onto the floor. Suddenly started to slow down near Timmy, and he managed to find the jar and the time was back to normal.

"Woah did I get my powers,"


	10. Bar Fight

Mandie and Timmy stopped by at a planet called "Lotive," where Mandie went to a club called "Bablyami 13," in a local city to drink her sorrows and depression from the club expensive drinks. While Timmy is to stay on the ship, he is to clean the living room and the bathroom, Timmy finishes cleaning both the living room and the bathroom he tries out his new powers by dropping a pen down from his hands.

"I hope I got the hang of this," Timmy thought as he drops the pen

Timmy started to slow downtime as the pen fell from his hand at a pace of a snail. Timmy catches the pen before hitting the ground, and he stopped slowing time down.

"Good at least I know how to use this power," Timmy grins at first then frowns realizing that he forgets about Mandie "If Mandie finds out that my power came god knows what she will do to me,"

Timmy imagines Mandie using some alien device to suck up all the bleed from his body, and Timmy cringes at that image.

"For now, I'll keep my powers a secret and use it for emergencies only, now time to make me some lunch," Timmy walks to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mandie was in the club getting drunk from whatever drinks that were in the bar wanting to try to get some enjoyment while her planet is getting taken over.

"Bartender another flowersky," said Mandie

Then a bartender who is an octopus in a black suit comes to Mandie with a blue and green bottle. "Don't you think you had enough to drink?"

"I'll tell you when I had *hic* enough to drink, so give me the bottle already," the bartender hands Mandie the bottle, and she chugs the alcohol, almost making the bottle half empty. "Once I get my shit together, those invaders are going to pay all of them!" Mandie drunkenly shouted in the air and dropping the bottle out of the hand

"Great those goes that bottle,"

"Don't worry I will pay for that another drink this time a lolpoie and a drix,"

Then two space bikers come walking into the club. The two of them were large, about the size of a bear they had blue skin and golden horns. The two bikers step behind Mandie even in her drunken state, she could tell that something up with the two bikers behind her, and she overhears them whispering to each other.

"Do you think she the one chief?" said one of the bikers

"Yes, she the one you fool she matches the description of the bounty that has been posted on the bounty board,"

"Men looked at the body, and that face chief do you think us and the other guys have fun with her before we claim the bounty if you catch my drift?" the biker elbowed the other biker shoulder

"Maybe but now let us get this over with,"

"Good some fighting is just what I need to take my anger out," Mandie thought as she takes her last drink and turns around from the bar, "I think I will be going now, bartender,"

"Hey you didn't pay for your drinks," said the bartender waving a bill

However, the two bikers step in front of Mandie, with one of them grinning and Mandie just waiting for the moment she can punch someone.

"I think you should come with us miss," said Chief

"Why should *burp* I?" said Mandie

"Because you got somewhere to go that real important now we could do it the easy way or the hard way,"

"Hm *hic* I take the hard way," Mandie punches Chief in the eye, and she grabs an empty bottle breaks it over a table and stabs the other biker in the knee

Chief tries to grab her, but she drunkenly stumbles into the dance floor and knocks over the people on the dance floor. Mandie gets back up Chief tries to punch her, but she dodges, and he hits a dancer who got angry and hit the biker back, turning into a massive fight in the club with everyone fighting each other.

"This is beautiful," Mandie thought.

Back on the ship, Timmy finishes his dinner Timmy looked out of the spaceship window to see several armed space bikers waiting outside of the club.

"Oh no, Mandie must have got herself into trouble if she gets killed or taken I won't get back home I have to think of something," Timmy then a light bulb appear above Timmy's head and turns on "I got it,"

Timmy heads over to the ship Amory and looks for a weapon that would do a massive amount of damage. Timmy sees one of the guns in the room that looks like it would do the trick; it was a big purple and silver gun with a black orb on the top in the center of the gun.

"Let's see what damage this gun can do," Timmy grabs the gun and heads out of the ship

Timmy gets out of the ship; he aims the gun at the bikers who were still busy looking at the entrance of the club. Timmy pulled the trigger of the gun and shot a black orb and lands in the middle of the bikers. Suddenly, the sphere starts to grow big and suck up the bikers even their hoverbikes into it until there is nothing left of them in mere seconds.

"This a black hole gun," Timmy looked at the gun again, "Sweet!"

Mandie comes stumbling out of the club with a few scratches and bruises "human *burp* let's get off the planet,"

Mandie and Timmy get back on the ship, and they fly off the planet with no one following them once they're were safe Timmy asks Mandie.

"What with those bikers?"

"They were after a bounty that has been placed on me probably from the Yaranger *hiccup* cowards," said Mandie

"I think it best we stay out of any populated planets,"

"Agree, but there is one thing I want to ask you, butler?"

"And that is?"

"Am I cute?"

"What!"

"I ask am I cute,"

"Umm... sure your cute why did you ask?"

"If I was cute, then why didn't Mark want me then?"

"He's just an idiot Mandie, and I'm pretty sure he wanted to marry someone else,"

"You are so kind Timmy if you didn't have that collar around your neck and it was a different situation I would have totally go out with you,"

"Um," Timmy could not think of anything from what Mandie say, and he was blushing a deep shade of red

"In fact here a reward for your service,"

Mandie grabbed Timmy's collar and pulled him into a drunken kiss that lasts about 30 seconds before Mandie Passed out.

"This is the weirdest moment in my life," Timmy thought.


	11. A Hangover

Mandie wakes up on the couch in the living room. She has a massive headache and hangover.

"God, I should not have drunk off of so much booze yesterday," Mandie thought as she rubs her temple "let see yesterday I got drunk, then she fought in a huge brawl in the club then that human and I escape from the planet...then I kiss him." She blushed, remembering herself kissing Timmy on the lips, and she screams out, "BUTLER!"

Timmy comes into the living room seeing an angry Mandie and Timmy knowing that whatever she mad about, he is going to be in trouble.

"Did I kiss you yesterday?" said Mandie

"Yes, you did that because you were drunk,"

"Did you do anything to me while I was passed out I swear if you did, I'm kicking your ass into the nearest sun,"

"No didn't do anything pervy I swear I just put you on the couch and put a blanket over you that's all,"

Mandie looked Timmy dead in the eye to see he was telling the truth and he was "all right then go get me something for my hangover I'll be at the cockpit,"

"So, where are we going next?"

"We're going to a safe house on a paradise planet so that I can plan my revenge," Mandie gets up from the couch and heads to the cockpit.

Cosmo and Wanda pop into Timmy's house from their vacation, still wearing their vacation clothes, and they see the whole house is a mess.

"We left Timmy alone for a few days, and he turns the whole house into a pig stein," said Wanda

"C'mon Wanda it is not that bad," said Cosmo

Then a dog comes running out of the upstairs bathroom he ran out of the house with toilet paper in his mouth.

"Timmy!" Wanda shouted

Then Mark stepped out of the kitchen, eating a bucket of fried chicken and sat down on the living room couch he turns on the tv, and he notices Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hey Timmy fairies how's it hanging," said Mark

"Mark what are you doing here?" said Wanda

"Oh I'm just here I need a place to crash since Timmy isn't here but with my ex-fiance,"

"WHAT!" said both Wanda and Cosmo

"Yep, what a bro saving me from that ugly witch,"

"And where she and Timmy?" said Cosmo

"Probably out in space she either torturing or already kill him,"

"And what did you do while he was getting taken," said Wanda in a stern voice

"I had to save myself, and I'm no hero like him,"

Then Wanda's eyes lit up with fire, and Cosmo wisely backs away as he sees his wife grabbing Mark by the neck.

"Mark we are getting in your ship, and we are going to find Timmy,"

"But we can do that after crazy dogs 101,"

"NO!"

Mark started to shake in fear "okay angry fairy; I'll help you guys find Timmy; let's go to the junkyard to get my ship," Cosmo poof, all three of them to the junkyard.


	12. Safehouse

Timmy and Mandie arrive on a desert planet that had yellow sand Mandie lands the ship next to a large and square ship mansion that has a massive pool in the backyard. Mandie gets off the ship with Timmy following her to the Mansion while carrying her big luggage.

Timmy looks at the mansion "men this house would belong in some A-list celebrity neighborhood," Timmy thought

"Would you stop looking at the safe house and take my bags to my room butler," said Mandie

"Yes, ma'am,"

Once the two get inside Mandie shows Timmy her room, and he set her luggage down on the bed then Mandie show Timmy around the safe house after they were done Mandie took Timmy to the living room.

"While I plan on taking back my planet you human will clean the basement and get rid of any of Lue that are in the room," said Mandie

"Lue? What the heck is a Lue?" said Timmy

"Lue are rodent looking creatures with point needles on their back and their bites hurt like hell,"

"And how am I supposed to get rid of them?"

"Not my problem just figure out before you have made my lunch and wash the ship," Mandie walks off

"That is it I had enough I am going to find that remote to this stupid bomb collar and get back home," Timmy thought

Timmy looks at Mandie who is busy looking at a holo map of the galaxy he goes to her room and searches through her luggage threw her clothes and other things that don't look like a remote on the ground.

So far, Timmy hasn't found the remote "Where the hell could she have put it?"

Then Timmy steps on a small black box that Timmy threw on the ground with the rest of the clothes. He picks it up and sees a grey switch on the right side. Timmy flips the switch on the box, and it turns into a remote that says, "Neck bomb 2025 remote."

"Yes, I found it!" Timmy happily shout in his head "now I gotta find the button to get this bomb off of my neck,"

"Da flork are you doing humans," Timmy turned around to see Mandie holding a spiked baseball bat and was not in an excellent mood.

Timmy wasn't afraid of Mandie anymore, so he stood his ground "I'm getting this bomb off my neck, and I'm going home,"

"Is that so, don't you remember are deal human?"

"Please, I can keep the earth from blowing up just because you got dumped by one of the dumbest aliens in the whole galaxy you bitch,"

Mandie is now fuming in anger, "then die you pathetic and useless butler," Mandie tries to hit Timmy with the bat, but he dodges Mandie bat.

Mandie chases Timmy around the safe house as he tries to get the bomb collar off his neck while avoiding Mandie fury.

"Just die already!" Mandie shouted as she tries to hit Timmy kneecaps, but Timmy managed to avoid the bat

"I can't. I'm too young to die," said Timmy hitting a random button the remote only for the bomb started to have a fifteen-minute timer "dammit!"

"That's it," Mandie tackles Timmy into the kitchen floor

The two wrestles for the remote Mandie almost got the remote from Timmy, but Timmy kicks her in the gut to get her off of him; Mandie sees a butcher knife on the kitchen counter, and she grabs it.

"This is the end, Timmy," Mandie swings the knife to his head

Timmy uses his time power to slow down time long enough for him to take the knife away from Mandie, and he finally found the button to turn off the bomb. He presses the button and the bomb collar fall of his neck. When time stops slowing down, Mandie looks to see Timmy with the knife and no bomb collar on his neck.

"How?" said Mandie

"Time powers," Timmy points the knife at Mandie "now take me back to earth," he demanded

Mandie then started to cry and sits on the ground "Oh I have I fallen first I got dumped, then my planet has gotten taking over, and I lost to a human some warrior am I," then Mandie sees the tears on the ground "now I'm crying great," Mandie then looks at Timmy "you can kill me human you earn it,"

"What! I'm not going to kill you; I just want to go home that all I want,"

"And I don't get a warrior death I see that nothing more than a useless princess,"

Timmy starts to feel bad for Mandie even though she tries to kill him and made him a slave "Mandie your not useless,"

"Yes, I am,"

"No your not," Timmy put down the knife, and he sets next to her "you still are a pretty great warrior,"

Mandie look at Timmy with tearful eyes and hugs him "I'm sorry," leaving Timmy was stun

After Mandie was done crying, she and Timmy go to the dining room, and they talk some more on the couch.

"So Hum… I mean Timmy what are you like back on earth?" said Mandie

"I'm just a regular guy back on earth," said Timmy

"Really? With the way you handle yourself out there in space, I thought you were some badass soldier Mark went to,"

"Yeah well, back on the earth I did have to deal with people who want to ruin my life,"

"So, what is it like on earth?"

"Earth has it up and down, but it is a great place to live on, and I had many people on earth I care about,"

Mandie felt bad "again I'm sorry that kidnapped away from your home,"

"No worries I forgive you just take me back home and well be cool,"

"I will, and can I visit you?"

"Why?" Timmy raises an eyebrow

"Because you're probably the only guy who knows me better than most guys I try to date or talk to,"

Timmy thought about Mandie coming to earth for a minute and say "sure as long you don't do anything that would get us in trouble,"

"I won't I promise,"

"Then I'll start the welcome party," Timmy smile and Mandie smile back

In the excitement, Mandie kisses Timmy and pull back "sorry I got too excited,"

Timmy blush "yeah well I don't mind being kiss by a pretty girl,"

Mandie chuckles, "how about another one then Timmy," she and Timmy then have a full-blown make-out fest on the dining room couch exploring each other's mouths.

Then suddenly Mark spaceships crash into the dining room Timmy and Mandie stop making out, and they quickly get up from the couch and out of the Mark ship was Cosmo.

"Hey Timmy we found you," said Cosmo and then look at Mandie "who your new girlfriend,"


	13. The End

Six months later

On the beach of Dimmesdale, Timmy was wearing pink swim shorts and lying on a beach chair next to his new girlfriend Mandie, who wearing a human disguise so no one would not freak out about the alien on earth. Mandie disguise is tan human with raven black hair and green eyes. Mandie was wearing a purple bikini, and she was lying on a beach tail. You may wonder how did this happen well; it was six months ago.

Flashback

Back at Mandie safehouse, Timmy explains to Wanda and Cosmo on what is going on and that Mandie is now his friend.

"Mandie was going to take me back to the earth before you go show up," said Timmy

"Huh, how should we trust her even though she abducted you and took you off of earth for three weeks," said Wanda

"Then don't trust her then trust me, Wanda she going to change for the better,"

"I say we give her a chance she might teach us to fly a spaceship," said Cosmo who started to act like he was flying a spaceship

Wanda thought and think about what Timmy said, and she said "all right if you think she will change and I'll be with you," then Wanda thought "if she tries to kill Timmy I'll send her into a volcano,"

"Oh by the way where Mark?" said Timmy

Then Mark comes out of the ship "Timmy I'm so glad that you survive,"

Mark tries to hug Timmy, but he gets a punch in the face "that's for telling Mandie that I was you and you running off like a coward,"

"Oh, Timmy I miss you too,"

"Whatever let's get out of her guys,"

From there on, Timmy and Mandie hang out with each other Timmy helps Mandie get her planet back by having Cosmo wishing the invaders away into some alien prison. Then Mandie come to earth with human disguise to hang around with Timmy out in public many Timmy friends and classmates couldn't believe that Timmy has befriended and a total hottie. Mandie learns to control her emotions and angry through classes on her planet. Lastly, Timmy final got the guts to ask Mandie out on a date, and she said "yes," they were going out since.

Flashback end

Mandie gets up from the beach towel "Timmy I'm going into the water, do you want to come with me?"

Timmy smile "of course I would," Timmy gets from his chair and head to the ocean with Mandie

The two swim around in the ocean; then, the two started to splash each other with water. Then the sun began to go down. The two came back on the beach.

"Let's look like it's time for me to go home," said Timmy

"It has been a fun day Timmy, but before you go I got something for," said Mandie

"And that would be?"

Mandie wraps her hands around Timmy's shoulder and gives him a big smooch on the lips, and Timmy kisses her back the two would end the kiss before things started to get heated.

"I love you, Timmy," said Mandie

"I love you too Mandie," said Timmy

"Then I can't wait to take you back home, and you meet my parents,"

"..that would be great," then Timmy thought "Oh crap,"

THE END

(Author note: Probably a sequel coming if you guys want one)


End file.
